


Walmart Girl

by palluratron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith has a crush on the cute guy from GAP, Lance has a crush on the mullet from Hot Topic, Light Angst, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Rated T for swearing, Take That As You Will ;), Veronica is really gay, Walmart, Why Are There So Many Lesbians, minor one-sided Nyma/Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palluratron/pseuds/palluratron
Summary: After meeting a girl at 2 am in a Walmart, Veronica can't seem to avoid seeing her around.Which is a good thing.





	Walmart Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I think the reason I've adopted this ship is because there's SO MUCH unexplored potential, both for the characters and for their dynamic. Help :)  
> I forced myself to crank this out before season seven, because, well... the ship will be dead by then. But, it was fun to write this while it lasted  
> Edit: wow. After watching season 7, I feel like I need to say that Veronica is totally out of character in this fic. She wasn't like I expected at ALL. But she is a TOTAL QUEEN

It started at Walmart. 

At 2 in the morning, Veronica McClain had been standing in the freezer isle, gazing longinly at a tub of pistachio ice cream. Her one weakness.

Lance, upon hearing about her trip to find bread to put their solitary jar of peanut butter on, had told her: “don't let yourself anywhere near the freezer isle.” And she'd followed his advice.

… mostly. 

“Ravioli ravioi, this pint is so temptioli,” she muttered to herself, hand reaching up as if to open the freezer door, instead resting on the cool, cool glass. Veronica leaned her head against it. The feeling was refreshing for her tired college brain.

This was nice.

Then, someone gently touched her shoulder.

“Dude, don't get it. You'll only beat yourself up about it tomorrow,” the person had said, shaking her head. Veronica stared sleepily at the girl. She has blonde hair, done up in this really cool and unique style. Eyeliner game on point. 

“Why d'you look this pretty at 2 in Walmart?” Veronica mumbled. The girl laughed, gently taking her arm and guiding her out of the freezer isle.

“I have my reasons. And, while I'm sure you have yours for being here, you should go home. You need rest.”

Looking at her blearily, Veronica noticed the girl had indigo eyes. Full offence, but eyes just don't go that far right on the color spectrum.

“Eyes, color wrong,” she englished. 

Chuckling softly, the girl stopped at the checkout counter. She eyed the loaf of bread sticking out of Veronica's handbag. 

“Buy that. Get you some bread sister.” And with that, she was gone.

It took Veronica a whole ass two minutes to process what just happened, and when she realised a goddess literally just told her to treat herself to bread at 2 am in a Walmart, she decided 3 things.

1: love at first sight was real

2: purple is the prettiest color

And 3: Veronica McClain had a crush.

“V, don't you think you're going just a little crazy over this girl?” Lance asks as they're playing Mario Kart at Pidge and Allura's shared apartment.

After bursting through the door yesterday, consequently awaking him from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch, Veronica had told him all about the Walmart girl. At first, Lance had snorted and told her she shouldn't get so attached to strangers, but as Veronica continued to ramble on about her as they ate their peanut butter sandwiches, he'd come to realise this wasn't going to be a temporary thing.

“Dude, I'm not going a little crazy over her- I'm going INSANE over her!” she laughs, ramming her car into Luigi, who proceeds to spin off screen. Lance sighs, coming into second place behind Yoshi, Veronica's all time favourite character.

“Didn't she talk to you, like, once?” Matt points out, driving Wario off a cliff. He curses.

"Once is enough for me,” she sighs dreamily.

They hear the sound of a toilet flush down the hall, and moments later Pidge walks in to find Veronica whooping as Yoshi zooms across the finish line, closely followed by Toad. 

“You fucking cheaters,” Matt grumbles, finishing in 7th place. 

“Well, fucktrucks, prepare to get owned by Waluigi,” Pidge says, cracking her knuckles. Matt shudders.

“Please, don't fucking do that. You're gonna be arthritic.”

“Myth. It's literally just gas being released from your joints,” Pidge chuckles, grabbing her Wii remote from where she left it on the couch.

“Pidge, you shouldn't be allowed to play,” Lance complains, “you always win, fucking cheat.”

“The only thing I'm cheating with is your mom,” Pidge replies sourly.

“Really? THIS is how I find out you're cheating on me?” Allura calls from where she's just entered the apartment. Walking into the living room, she leans over to kiss Pidge's forehead. A dopey smile on her face, Pidge responds, “babe, you could offer me a hook-up with Aphrodite herself, and I'd still stay loyal to you.”

Gagging, Lance looks back at the screen.

“You guys are fucking gross.”

“You're just jealous 'cuz the girl who works at Hot Topic never notices you,” Pidge shoots back.

“She DOES SO, she just... doesn't say it,” Lance huffs indignantly.

“Mmmm, sorry bud, but the lady-mullet doesn't even know your name,” Pidge laughs.

“Look, as much as we LOVE a pining Lance, can we race already? I got a good feeling about this one,” Matt mutters.

With a laugh, Pidge starts the race, and Veronica smiles a little. Maybe Walmart girl isn't her soulmate- but at least she's got these guys.

 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPP, KEITH, SHIRO I HAVE NEWS!” Veronica yells over the amicable chatter between her two friends. Keith looks up, ever-present scowl directed at her, as Shiro tries to ask what's going on.

“IT'S THE WALMART GIRL,” Veronica shrieks, “I SAW HER AT THE PARK.”

“Wow, wow, calm down V,” Shiro says, standing from the booth to guide her into the seat next to Keith. 

“How do I calm down?! I saw her and she WAVED to me!!” Veronica exclaims.

“... yeah? So?” Keith asks.

“SO,” Veronica inhales, “SHE REMEMBERS MEEEE!”

“VERONICA,” Shiro says sternly. “We are in a public place.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “This is a Denny's. They've seen some pretty weird shit- no one'll flinch.”

“... fair point, but V- you need to calm down,” Keith commands.

Veronica sighs.

“Yeah. You're right. But she actually WAVED to me. To ME. Do you have any idea how wonderful that is?”

“No,” Keith deadpans.

Veronica pouts. “You're no fun. Besides, just the other day weren't you mooning over that cute guy who works at GAP?”

“Shush,” Keith blushes, “he's not relevant.”

“Y'know,” Veronica drawls, “my brother works there. I could get him to set you guys up?”

“Maybe. But, you were telling us about Walmart Girl?”

Ok, so he's changing the subject. But Veronica needs to vent, and so she grins and tells her story.

 

“Adam. Help,” Veronica whispers, sprawled on her friends couch. The man in question sighs, looking up from the book he's reading. He adjusts his glasses.

“Yes Veronica?”

“She SPOKE to me,” Veronica breathes, “and I didn't even have to seek her out.”

Adam smiles slightly.

“Yes, Veronica.”

“She WANTED TO START A CONVERSATION,” Veronica says, sitting up on the couch. “She said 'oh, hello there! Uh, well, I'm not sure if you remember me but- I'm the bread lady? From the Walmart. Oh my, that sounds weird. But, well- I was wondering what your name was?'”

“She did say that,” Adam agrees, placing his book in his lap.

Veronica flops back down onto the couch.

“Wow,” she whispers.

“Wow indeed,” Adam murmurs, looking out the window at the stormy weather. Veronica laughs.

“'Oh, yeah, names Veronica, Veronica McClain, but you can call me V', I said, and she GIGGLED and said 'alright, V, I hope to see you around'.” 

“I do recall that, yes,” Adam laughs. Veronica grabs a throw pillow and holds it to her face, breathing it in, before screaming into it, muffled cries bouncing around the apartment. 

"So then," Adam asks, "what's her name?"

Veronica shoots upright, snapping her head around to lock eyes with Adam. Eyes widening in shock, the realisation hits him.

"You never found out her name, did you?"

 

“Ask her out,” Pidge says excitedly, “next time you see her, ask her the fuck out.”

"But get her name this time," Matt warns.

“Ooh, maybe give her roses!” Lance chimes in.

“And chocolates! Food is always the way to a girl's heart,” Matt sighs.

“Can confirm,” Pidge grins.

“You guys really think I should ask her out?” Veronica says, voice uncertain.

“YES!” the trio exclaim in unison.

“You've run into her THREE TIMES NOW, it's meant to be!” Lance swoons, holding his hand over his heart.

“I wouldn't be surprised if she beat you to it.” Pidge chuckles

“DIBS ON BEING YOUR BEST MAN!” Matt hollers.

Taken aback by the support from her friends, Veronica blushes and looks away out the diner window. Looking around the streets, her gaze lands on Adam and Shiro, walking hand in hand down the side walk. Shiro spots her through the diner window, giving her a wave and nudging Adam, who looks over and waves too. Veronica grins at them, beckoning them to join them. They head towards the diner door.

Matt watches the couple curiously. A look of recognition washes over his face.

“Hey, that's Shiro,” he exclaims excitedly, jumping out of his seat. Pidge looks up from her milkshake, noticing the two men entering the diner. A slow grin takes over her face as she calls out, “HEY! Long time no see, Takashi!”

Shiro's face lights up in shock, before he smiles and rushes forwards to give the short girl a hug.

“Katie! Wow, it's been a while!”

“I'll say!” Matt laughs, pulling Shiro in for a hug of his own. Releasing him, he glances at Adam.

“And who's this handsome hunk?”

“This is my boyfriend, Adam,” Shiro introduces. Adam smiles, reaching out to shake Matt's hand.

"Oh, it's an honour to meet the one and only Takashi Shirogane's boyfriend!" Matt grins.

“Wait... since when do you guys know each other?” Veronica puzzles.

“ 'Kashi and I were best buds in high school,” Matt informs them. 

“Ohhhh,” Veronica nods. “Small world.”

“Hey Shiro, Adam,” Lance greets, holding a fry halfway to his mouth. 

“Hey Lance, good to see you,” Adam responds, “doing well I trust?”

“ 'Course,” Lance nods.

“So what are you guys doing on this fine day?” Shiro asks as he slides into the booth next to Matt, Adam sitting across from him beside Lance. Pidge picks up her burger, shrugging.

“Tryna convince V to ask out the Walmart Girl.”

Shiro grins slyly.

"You KNOW you should," he laughs. "You've seen her, what, three times now?"

"Yeah!" Pidge exclaims, "that's a fair bit when you're in downtown New York."

"You won't regret it," Adam agrees.

"That's exactly what I told Keith this morning when he was complaining about how cute the GAP dude was," Shiro muses, stealing a fry off Matt's plate.

"Wait. This Keith dude. Which GAP does he work at?" Lance asks suddenly.

Shiro frowns. "He works at Hot Topic, actually, across from the GAP in the mall on Quintessence street."

Lance squeals, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"That's where I work! Ooh, I might know the guy! Do you know his name?"

"Yeah," Adam nods, "Keith said his names Taylor."

"Sounds like a Keith type of guy," Pidge mutters. Veronica looks at her quizzically.

"Do you know all my friends?"

"You know Keith??" Pidge exclaims.

"Small world, small world, we get it- ANYWAY, I don't think I know Taylor- we might work different shifts or something- but do you know what he looks like?" Lance questions.

Shiro thinks for a moment. 

"Well, no actually. Keith refuses to point him out to us. Scared we'll 'expose' him or something. Oh, wait," Shiro lights up. "He said he has 'the most blue eyes he's ever seen'."

"Huh," Lance thinks for a moment, chewing on a fry. "I'll have to check everyone's eye colours and name badges tomorrow. Maybe I can point this Taylor dude in Keith's direction."

"That would be really great of you," Shiro says, "Keith should really meet more people- be it platonic or romantic."

 

"Ok. So she has a girlfriend. Ok," Veronica says, brain shut down. Keith looks at her with sympathy.

"I mean- are you sure she was her girlfriend? Maybe they were just- hanging out."

"She literally kissed her forehead, Keith," Veronica says sharply. Keith frowns.

"Platonic kiss-?"

"No, Keith. It was romantic. She's taken. I'm done," Veronica deadpans, getting up from the bench and walking away. Tears spring to her eyes, but she wipes them away and starts walking faster.

She practically runs into the public restroom, heads straight for the last stall, and lets the sobs take over. Head in her hands, she lets out all the pain- all the disappointment, broken-heartedness, everything- and she doesn't stop.

"Hon, are you ok in there?" a sweet voice asks from outside the stall. Veronica screws her eyes tight, not trusting herself to answer. She lets out another sob, and the person on the other side of the door sighs.

"Rough day, huh?"

Still no answer.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Veronica keeps her silence,

"Aight then. I really hope you feel better."

Footsteps start to walk away from the stall. In a split second, Veronica makes a decision.

"She has a girlfriend."

The footsteps stop. Slowly, they start again, getting closer this time.

"Oh...?"

"There was a girl," Veronica chokes, "an, an I really liked her- but she has a girlfriend."

Veronica pulls her knees up to her chest on the toilet seat.

"Oh. Fuck, that sucks."

The person leans against the stall door, casting their shadow underneath it.

"I mean, I feel ya though. The first person I ever fell in love with got a girlfriend, too. They're happy together, 'course- but I can't help but wonder what might have been... if I'd asked her out sooner."

That just makes Veronica feel worse. What if she HAD asked Walmart Girl out- in the Walmart, at the park, on the street- maybe she would've beaten that other girl. 

"You know though... you'll be ok. Eventually. Take my friend Romelle for example- she was really hung up on this girl she kept seeing everywhere. But then she saw her with this weird emo dude, and she was really distressed. She got over it, though. I'm here with her, actually. And another friend of mine, Shay. They're probably wondering where the fuck I am. But, y'know, they can wait."

"Nyma, what are you doing in here?" an annoyed voice says. 

"Oh, speak of the devils. Romy, Shay- this is crying in the bathroom girl. Didn't get her name." 

Veronica keeps quiet. The first voice sighs.

"Ny, I appreciate your tendency to comfort anyone and everyone but- can we PLEASE go? Plax is waiting outside."

"Aight, fair enough," Nyma agrees. "Well, bathroom girl, I hope you feel better soon. She may have a girlfriend, but there are plenty of girls that don't."

"Like me," laughs a pretty voice, an accent suggesting British origin. Is it just her, or is that voice familiar?

"My boyfriend will have arrived from California before we leave this bathroom," the first girl grumbles. 

"You're literally here, early, to stay with your BOYFRIEND to visit HIS best friend," Nyma chuckles. The first girl huffs.

"Um, I'm here to see y'all, duh."

"Orrrrr maybe you just didn't wanna be away from him," Nyma points out.

"You're just salty that you don't have anyone either."

"Touche."

"Guys, seriously- we gotta go," British accent warns. With sounds of assent, Nyma and the other girl file out of the bathroom. 

British lingers behind. 

"You know... you will be ok. It may seem like the end of the world, but... you'll pull through."

And with those final words, she leaves the bathroom.

... That's when the realisation hits her.

 

"KEITH, KEITH KEITH KEIIIITH, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Veronica hollers, running through the mall. Where the FUCK is Keith?!

"KEITHHHH, YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT JUST- Lance?"

Ahead of her, she sees Keith with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. The strange part? He's talking to a bashful, flustered Lance.

Both boys whirl around to face her.

"Veronica?" Lance says incredulously.

"Lance??" Keith asks, looking back and forth between the boy and his sister.

Suddenly, it clicks. Lance 'they call me the TAILOR because of how I tHREAD THE NEEDLE' McClain had a crush on a girl with long-ish hair who worked at Hot Topic. Keith McMullet Kogane had a crush on a GAP employee named "TAYLOR". The realisation takes her half a second to process, before she remembers why she'd been running through a shopping mall screaming for Keith.

"KEITH!" Veronica roars, "COME WITH ME N O W."

Grabbing his arm, she shoots Lance an apologetic look.

"Sorry, bro, I'm gonna have to take your man."

"Bro?!"

"MAN?!"

"I'll explain later!" she shouts as she runs with Keith to the mall's exit.

Sprinting towards his bike, Keith yells over the noise of people, "WHAT THE F U C K IS HAPPENING?!"

"I KNOW E X A C T L Y WHO WALMART GIRL IS!" Veronica whoops, "AND SHE'S NOT. TAKEN!"

"Context???"

"LATER!" Veronica shouts again, pushing Keith towards his bike.

"NOW DRIVE ME TO PIDGE'S. WE HAVE A MEETING TO HOLD."

 

Half and hour later, Veronica is sitting cross legged on the floor of Allura's apartment, surrounded by an unlikely bunch- Keith, Shiro and Adam- Lance, Matt and Pidge- and of course, Allura herself.

"Alright. So let me get this straight," Pidge says, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Allura, my girlfriend, and Keith, the guy I met on a conspiracy forum, know each other through Tumblr- and Shiro, Matt's best friend from highschool, just HAPPENS to be Keith's best friend?" 

"Yep," Veronica nods.

"And you're telling me, Adam, who I play tennis against, is Shiro, my middle school boyfriend's, current boyfriend," Allura says slowly.

"Correct," Veronica says cheerfully.

"And then you're... Lance's sister," Keith enunciates.

"Last time I checked."

"And... Keith is the emo girl from Hot Topic, Lance is Taylor the blue-eyed GAP employee?!" Matt says in disbelief.

"100%" Veronica assures.

"And then the WHOLE BUNCH OF US, just... live in the same apartment complex?" Pidge says.

"Somehow," Veronica laughs.

"And, last but not least- Walmart Girl is named Shay and has two friends called Romelle and Nyma... and Allura KNOWS Nyma," Lance furrows his brow.

"That is true," Veronica agrees.

Allura frowns.

"This is... a lot."

"I agree whole-heartedly," Veronica sighs.

"But then... I had a crush on a dude," Lance realises.

"And I had a crush on someone named after a medieval weapon," Keith muses. Lance snorts at that.

"You have a mullet."

"You're slogan is about threading needles."

"Touche."

"So, I love this budding bromance," Adam interrupts, "but this whole thing, as interesting as it is... how is it important?"

"I mean, for one: I now know Shiro and Allura dated in MIDDLE SCHOOL."

"Don't ever bring it up again," Shiro threatens.

"Keith and Lance, my best friend and brother, have been mutually piNING AFTER EACH OTHER FOR SIX MONTHS-"

"I didn't know he was your brother!"

"I didn't know he was a he!"

"And Walmart Girl is named SHAYYYYY," Veronica squeals, holding her hands to her chest happily. "That's such a cute name!"

"It is," Pidge chuckles, "but, we'd have to get in contact with 'Lura's ex to find her."

"Ex?" Lance frowns, "I didn't know you dated Nyma."

"I didn't," she sighs, "we made out at a party one time. She got attached, and maybe I could've grown to do the same, but I'd met Pidge recently, and we started going out a few weeks later."

"Yeah, so let's not go see Nyma," Pidge says sourly.

Veronica's face falls, and Pidge winces.

"No, I'm sorry V- of course we should go find out more about Walmar- Shay. Look- I'm sure we can track her down."

"No need," Allura says dismissively, "I have her cell."

 

After Shiro and Adam decided to head downstairs to their apartment, and Keith and Lance left the room to 'talk', the remaining friends crowd around Allura's cellphone, which has been positioned on the coffee table, Allura's finger hover over the 'call' button. Pidge stand behind her, hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. 

"So... are you guys ready?" Matt questions.

Allura glances over her shoulder at Pidge, who squeezes her shoulder gently.

"Of course," Pidge murmurs.

"... then I'm in," Allura agrees.

"Me too."

"Ditto."

"So ready."

Waiting with baited breath, Veronica watches as Allura gently taps the green button. The dialling sound fills the room as she switches to speaker mode.

After two rings, Nyma answers.

"Allura?" she says hopefully.

"... hey Ny," Allura responds.

There's rustling on the other end, and a murmured voice asking Nyma who it is.

"My... friend, Allura," they heard her say.

"And me," Veronica says, "bathroom girl."

Nyma's quiet for a second.

"... really?"

"Yeah," Veronica says simply.

"Oh, cool. You sound... better."

"I AM better," Veronica says, cheerful behaviour creeping back in. Nyma laughs, and Veronica relaxes instantly. She'd been so worried this would be awkward- but it's going just fine.

"Yeah, so, we actually called to, uh... ask about Shay," Allura pipes up. 

Nyma's end is silent for a moment.

"... what about her?"

"So, uh, we actually think she might be the girl I've been trying to track down lately," Veronica chuckles, "small, small world am I right?"

Nyma stays quiet.

"And, well, I guess it was her and you or your other friend- Romal?- who I saw yesterday. And, I, uh, assumed you were a couple..."

Nyma doesn't speak up.

"... so if you could ask if she'd like to... meet up?" Veronica asks hopefully.

Still, silence.

"... Nyma? You still there?"

"Oh my God- bathroom girl, I'm so sorry- Shay has a boyfriend."

 

The next few days were... painful. After Nyma practically broke into tears apologising for getting Veronica's hopes up with her talk in the bathroom, Pidge fled from the room, hand over her mouth like she might be sick. Allura reassures Nyma, over and over, that no, it's not her fault, Veronica just interpreted what she said wrong, and that she shouldn't beat herself up over it. Matt even pipes up, saying he totally would've made the same mistake. 

Veronica, however, just sits in a shell-shocked silence.

Eventually, after Nyma's calmed down, Allura hangs up and hugs Veronica tight, whispering to her how it's alright, stuff happens, life can suck sometimes. Matt goes to get Keith and Lance, who both join Allura in hugging their best friend/sister.

When Lance takes her back to the apartment, she feels a terrible nausea, and throws up on the apartment staircase. Lance swears, getting down on his knees as she falls. He catches her, steadying her, before throwing her arm over his shoulder and trying to haul her up the flight of stairs to level five. Keith runs up behind them, helping Lance hold her up as they both guide her up the staircase, to the McClain's apartment.

Lance stays up with her, as she cries and cries over a girl she never really knew anyway. He feels kind of helpless- how do you comfort your twin sister when she's going through her first heartbreak?- but thankfully, Keith stays overnight, and eventually, forces Lance to go get some sleep: he isn't helping.

When Veronica wakes up, Keith is passed out on the floor beside her bed, and that makes her feel even more terrible. Why should he have to suffer from her poor judgement? She should've known better than to fall in love so fast.

Damnit, now she's turning into Lance.

She doesn't leave her bed that day. Or the next. Or the next two after that. On the fourth day, Allura comes in and drags her into the living room to play Uno. They don't speak, and Veronica is 99.9% sure that Allura's letting her win.

When Allura leaves, she doesn't go to bed- instead, she goes to Walmart. In her clothes which reek vaguely of vomit, hair a complete birds-nest, and breath that could kill a man, she trudges into the store at 2:04 pm sharp. Walmart's a great place to go at 2. Wandering aimlessly, she ends up where she knew she would.

“Dude, don't get it. You'll only beat yourself up about it tomorrow.”

She can almost hear those words. 

For a moment, the hand she feels on her shoulder is 110% Shay's- she KNOWS that it's Shay, here to tell her not to buy that ice-cream- but when she turns around there's no one but a definitely familiar dude with a dorky orange bandanna wrapped around his forehead. She blinks at him. He sighs.

After buying two pints of pistachio ice-cream- V's favourite, of course- Hunk takes her hand and walks with her back to the hotel he's staying at. He wanted to surprise Lance this afternoon- hey, man, it's your bestie visiting from the West Coast!- but after seeing Veronica's state, he knew she took first priority. 

Veronica was vaguely aware that this wasn't normal. Hunk was studying in California- what is he doing in Manhattan? But she's too out of shape to make a huge notice of it.

Arriving at a hotel she knows she walked past on the way here, Hunk leads her inside and towards the staircase. The lady at the desk eyes him.

"You're not going to have your way with her, right?"

Hunk snorts. "Please, I'm not a low-life like that. She's a family friend- the sister of the friend I'm visiting, actually.

The lady nods in understanding. 

"Alright. But, if I hear anything suspicious... I will come and beat your ass."

"Fair," Hunk agrees, before adjusting Veronica's arm's position around his shoulder's, and walking slowly up the stairs.

 

"Thank you so much for taking care of me, Hunk," Veronica says, holding a warm cup of tea in her hands. Hunk grins at her, eating a muffin he bought at the cafe they're sitting in. She goes here quite regularly- it's right across the street from the thrift store she works at. 

"Of course, V. I couldn't just leave you there, in the freezer isle of a Walmart, looking as though you were waiting for the door to open itself."

"In a way, I was," she murmurs, glancing out the window. The bell above the door chimes, and Veronica looks up to see a pretty girl wearing a light blue sweater dusting herself off. Hunk's face lights up.

"Oh, babe! Over here."

The girl looks over, smiling when she spots Hunk. She skips over to the duo, stopping and looking at Veronica curiously.

"Hunk," the girl says, "why is there a female version of Lance, wearing my clothes, sitting with you in the cafe my best friend works at."

Damn, that voice is familiar. WHY has she been recognising everything lately?? Dismissing it, she chalks it up to passing her on the street at some point.

"Well, you see- this is Veronica, Lance's twin sister. I found her in Walmart when I was shopping for garlic to make garlic knots to make for Lance," Hunk explains, "she was a bit... messy, so I took her home, made her take a shower, gave her some of your clothes to wear, and then brushed her hair till it shone."

Hunk's girlfriend (?) laughs.

"You're such a mother hen," she says fondly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Ok, yeah, definitely girlfriend.

"Now, where is Romelle?" the girl wonders, "she'll be late for her shift again."

"Are you seriously here just to order from your best friend," Hunk teases.

Romelle... again, familiar. Argh! Why can't she ever place where she's heard these things?!

"Hey, you KNOW you'd do the same to Lance," the girlfriend jabbed.

"You think I flew in from California JUST to go to GAP and buy a best-friends necklace off of him?" Hunk gasps. "Babe, you have no faith in me!"

Flew in from California...

'My boyfriend will have arrived from California before we leave,'

Where the FUCK had she heard that???

Sitting there, having an internal crisis trying to crack the fuckin Da Vinci code, Veronica tunes out of the conversation. Romelle, California, Hunk's girlfriend's voice...

"... come ON Shay, you can't actually wait for her to get here to order," Hunk complains.

Shay.

Shay...

SHAY!

Veronica's head snaps up. What the-

Suddenly it's all making sense.

In the bathroom- she'd assumed British Accent/Walmart Girl was the one named Shay- but Nyma never actually specified! And now, of course, she realises- Shay wasn't Walmart Girl.

R o m e l l e w a s.

Shooting up out of her seat, Veronica spills the tea all over the table. Hunk curses loudly.

"Woah, V! What's going on-"

"Romelle." she says, looking Shay right in the eyes, "I need to find Romelle."

Shay looks confused, and a little terrified for a moment. But then Veronica sees the realisation dawn on her.

"Veronica- you're-"

DING.

"Oh my GOD, I'm so sorry I'm late Sal, you know I'll be better next time-"

Veronica watches as a girl with pretty blonde hair, done up in an elaborate braid/ponytail look, rushes into the shop, pulling a work shirt over her head. The girl doesn't even look their way- she's too focused on making an excuse.

"You see, my friend- Plaxum- her car broke down, so I had to go drive her to the nearest mechanic," she rambles, "and by the time I dropped her off, I was twenty minutes away from my job that would start in THREE minutes."

Somehow, everything about her excuse felt completely genuine to Veronica. And maybe it was.

But it didn't really matter.

"Look, Sal, I'll work the late shift- you know I will! Just, pleaaaaaase don't fire me," Romelle begs of the man standing stoically behind the counter, arms crossed across his chest, an unamused expression on his face.

"Ok, ok- I'll work TWO late shifts," Romelle promises, running behind the counter and surveying the cafe. She spots Shay, a smile rising on her lips, before her gaze moves to Veronica.

And stays there.

Eyes widening, Veronica feels her own jaw drop as the two useless lesbians stand there, watching each other in mute shock. No one in the cafe speaks.

... except Hunk.

"V...? You know Romy?" he asks, puzzled.

Romelle snaps back to reality, and looks away from Veronica haughtily.

"I wouldn't say so."

Veronica is still too shocked to reply- even as Romelle turns away from her pointedly.

Sinking back into her seat, Veronica stares at the table before her. She spilled the tea- and so did Shay. She was so, so stupid. God, how had she missed all the obvious signs? The universe laid ALL the clues before her- a perfect puzzle, not a piece missing- but Veronica's stupid brain had missed ALL of it. Everyone, everything- they were all connected, SOMEHOW.

The world was smaller than Veronica ever imagined.

"Ok- what the fuck is going on," Hunk whispers to the two frozen girls. Shay glances over at Romelle, who's trying to sneak another peek at Veronica. She whips her head around, long blonde pigtails swishing with her. Shay looks back to the table.

"I... think Veronica should explain," she says carefully, looking at the aforementioned girl.

Veronica slowly lifts her gaze to Romelle. She's watching her again. Romelle turns bright red, turning back to the shelf she's 'cleaning'.

"Well... it started in Walmart..."

 

"And so this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding," Veronica finishes. Hunk is staring at her, jaw fully dropped.

"No fucking way- is this the plot of a mystery book?"

"Honestly? Yes," Veronica shrugs, "and I'm the clueless heroine."

"I mean, you're not exactly CLUELESS," Shay tries to console her, "you did your best."

"And look where THAT got me," Veronica mutters, sinking lower in her chair. "The girl of my dreams isn't taken- but she hates me."

Shay giggles.

"Veronica, nothing about this situation alludes to Romelle hating you- quite the contrary, in fact!"

Veronica looks at her, puzzled. "What do you mean."

Shay groans in frustration, dragging a hand down her face.

"She LIKES YOU, dork."

Wait... what?

"H-how?" Veronica stutters, "she's completely ignoring me!"

Hunk snorts. "I may be out of the loop here, but that," he gestures to where Romelle is pointedly staring out the window, "is NOT ignoring someone."

Veronica considers for a moment. Huh... Romelle IS being a little over the top about it...

"Well, it doesn't change anything anyway," Veronica dismisses. "There's nothing I can do now. She'll just be my... one that got away."

Hunk and Shay stare at her in disbelief. Veronica frowns.

"... what."

"You- you're seriously giving up," Shay says.

Snorting, Veronica looks down at the puddle of tea on the table. 

"Well, yeah. She's clearly not-"

"That is IT," Hunk yells, slamming his hands onto the table. The other patrons and staff members glance at him, varying looks of concern and fear on their faces. Dropping back into his seat, Hunk sighs.

"Look, V- she's RIGHT THERE. Within, like, talking and walking distance," he explains, "Reach out to her. Talk it out like mature adults."

Veronica's face blushes a dark red.

"Wha- and act like the weird stalker ex-girlfriend? Yeah, ha, no thanks."

Shay narrows her eyes at her further. Veronica shrinks in her chair. Fuck, she can be scary when she wants to. For a moment, there's silence, and Veronica can practically see the cogs turning inside Shay's head. And then, right as Veronica fears she'll explode from the built up pressure, Shay cracks a smile.

"Alright... that's fair enough. I can't push you to do something you don't want to. But, uh- there's still a mess on our table. Maybe you could get some napkins?" Shay asks sweetly.

Veronica sighs, relieved that they've laid off her. Truth is, she'd love to talk to Romelle. But she doesn't want to START the conversation. So she'll just die knowing Romelle could've been her wife.

"Course, course. Be right back."

Pushing back from the table, Veronica notices Shay pull out her phone and furiously start typing. Wow: she's one of THOSE texters, huh.

Shuffling over to the counter, she sneaks a quick peek at Romelle, who's staring intently at her phone. She glares at it, before looking up and meeting Veronica's gaze head on. Eyes hardened like diamonds, Romelle strides over to Veronica, who in a state of shock, merely gasps when Romelle grabs her forearm. Pulling hard on Veronica's arm, Romelle starts to stomp behind the counter, taking Veronica with her.

Leading her through a maze of corridors and locked doors, Romelle finally pushes through one to the world outside. The sun is high in the sky, casting a cheerful glow over everything it touches.

Romelle stands with her back to Veronica, arms crossed across her chest defensively. Still in a state of utter shock, Veronica stays exactly where she is, not moving whatsoever.

Romelle huffs impatiently.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or can I go back to my shift?"

Everything slows to a halt. How does Romelle know she wanted to talk to her? Does she WANT her to want to talk to her? Heart beating faster, Veronica stutters out an intelligent "Uh."

Groaning, Romelle waves her arm around in the air.

"I got Shay's text. 'V wants to chat with you, she's heading over now'. So?" she demands, whirling around to face Veronica.

Slowly, Veronica processes their conversation.

Oh... 

"Shay texted you!" Veronica exclaims. Romelle snorts.

"Yes, captain obvious, we established that."

"No, no- without my input! She told me to get... napkins..."

"Wha- no. No fricking way- oh my GOD, stupid meddling-"

Romelle stops herself. She inhales slowly- exhales- and turns to face Veronica.

"Look... I don't think we have anything to talk about. It's over now. Whatever... this was- it's not. Besides, I doubt your punk-rock boyfriend wants you talking to me. I mean, not me, but like, anyone," she's waving her arms around again- she seems to do it when she's flustered. "Ugh. I'll just- bye."

She goes to push past Veronica and walk inside, but Veronica sticks out an arm out to block her from leaving. Romelle inhales sharply. Veronica looks at her curiously. 

A few seconds pass.

"Well.... uh, can you... move your... arm?" Romelle stumbles over her words, staring intently at the ground. 

Veronica smirks.

"My 'punk rock boyfriend'? Since when do I have a boyfriend?"

Romelle gapes at her.

"Excuse me- you know! The one with the ponytail. And leather jacket. Black skinny jeans? Weird piercings?"

Veronica takes a second to comprehend. 

"Wait- oh my- oh my GOD-" 

She bursts into laughter, throwing her head back. No way- she thought- oh my God.

"You- you thought Keith- my boYFRIEND- pffffft."

Shocked horror on her face, Romelle starts to give a response.

"Well, yeah. You guys were on a date, right? He was hugging you, and you had your face like, buried in his shoulder-"

"Well YEAH, because I just saw the girl of my dreams with HER girlfriend, on a date!" 

"What- no, no, that boy- he's your-"

"HE'S MY BROTHER'S BOYFRIEND, OH MY- he's like, a brother to ME. He's not even in to girls- I'm not even into GUYS-"

"Oh my God," Romelle mutters.

"The girl crying in the bathroom stall- that was me. I saw... a girl I liked... on a date..."

"No way," Romelle breathes.

"YES way."

"But that- that changes- oh God, I need to sit down-" 

Romelle drops to her knees on the pavement, staring blankly at the ground. Veronica plops down beside her, smiling gently as Romelle rides out her existential crisis.

"Ok... so, wow, I'm shook," she finally says. Veronica chuckles, patting her shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel. These last few weeks, I've been caught up in some kind of mystery. And I mean, really, the mystery travels back to the Hot Topic/GAP mutual crush... but also Allura's days as a heartbreaker. And I mean, you can trace it back to Shiro and Matt's high-school days- or to the start of Hunk and Lance's friendship."

Romelle watches her, brow furrowed. 

"That sounds like... quite the tale."

"Agreed."

Romelle giggles, and Veronica feels her heart flutter. Oh God. She is really, really cute.

"Well... perhaps you could tell me it some time. After my shift? I mean, if you want to," Romelle suggests.

Veronica blinks. 

"Oh. Yes?"

"Really?"

"Sure!" Veronica exclaims happily, "I'll be waiting."

Romelle grins.

"Thank you... Veronica. We do have a lot to talk about."

"That we do."

 

Veronica waited exactly four minutes in that cafe, before getting up to give Romelle a hand. She turned her down at first; said it was her job, she should do it. But Veronica was persistent, and eventually, Romelle caved to the girl.

As they worked, they talked. And talked. They talked about a lot of things. About ex-lovers and new ones, about partners in tennis and partners in love, GAP employees and mullet people. There was Tumblr and conspiracy forums high-school best-friends and college best-friends. And when Veronica had told all of that, Romelle talked about her many friendships and breakdowns, a tepid, blushy, long-term crush on the beautiful girl from the thrift store across the street. How after coming across her in Walmart and making a fool of herself speaking of bread, Romelle had decided to skip the party she was set to attend at 3 am for whatever strange reason, and vent all of this to her best friend Nyma.

With an entire story told, loose ends tied up, and closure achieved, they spoke of other things. Favourite colours, favourite seasons. Greatest fears, biggest dreams. Old friends, new ones.

In the end, Veronica was hesitant to leave.

"Well, it was lovely speaking with you, Veronica," Romelle says as she closes up the cafe. They're open from 6 am to 6 pm, and at closing time, Romelle is the only employee still working. Veronica smiles gently, looking down at her toes.

"Yeah, you too. Cleared up a lot of stuff."

"That indeed."

They stand there, in almost awkward silence, watching the sun setting over the line of shops. Neither of them wants to be the first to walk away.

"Hey... Romelle?"

"Hmm?"

Veronica hesitates, casting a glance at the blonde beside her. She's looking at the sky, with it's yellows and oranges, a thoughtful expression on her face. She's, in every sense of the word, beautiful.

Taking a deep breath in, Veronica knows that she's 100% prepared to face any reaction Romelle could throw at her to this next question.

... but she's also 110% sure she knows which one she'll get.

"That... girl, you had a crush on. Do you... still like her now?"

Romelle's lips curve into a smile. Without looking at Veronica, she replies.

"I believe so."

Veronica takes her hand, and Romelle turns to her. Reaching a hand up to her cheek, Romelle brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And you... this Walmart Girl. How do you feel about her?"

Veronica smiles. 

"I adore her."

And as Romelle shifts onto her tiptoes, leaning up to gently press her lips against Veronica's, the final piece of the jig-saw slots into place. Again, it was already there: ready for fitting, always within reach.

She just needed to communicate it. 

The truth is, life if far too short for wasting time with awkward uncertainty and covered up emotions. Keep your secrets close, if you must... but leave your feelings open.

Someone might just appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> When I had the idea for Veronica x Romelle, I knew I had to get it out before season 7- because obviously, Veromelle isn't going to be canon (imeanicandreambutitsreallyunlikely). Speaking of season 7, it's coming out in less than an hour, and I'm stoked! I have hopes for certain plot points, characters, and relationship development, but overall, I don't really know what it'll be about.  
> Since there's literally only 15 minutes till season 7 comes out, I'm not going to finish editing this- but I'll probably come back to that later  
> If you enjoyed the story, leave a kudo! Think Veromelle's a good ship? Tell me! (because I'm deSPERATE for other fans of this rarepair).  
> Hope you enjoyed the story- and good luck to my fellow season seven bingers :)


End file.
